Dashing through Moonbeams
by writtenndust
Summary: Peggy giggled, an honest-to-god, hearty giggle that made Daniel's eyes bulge whilst his lips quirked in amused fondness. "Did you just giggle?"
I haven't written for Agent Carter before, but I've become so very obsessed recently and there's just such a lack of Peggy/Sousa stories out in the world, that I have the overwhelming thought to contribute some. I hope it's enjoyed; it's just a little fun that passed through my mind at 2am one morning.

* * *

Peggy woke to the warmth of sunshine on her face - the tender, golden glow of pre-dawn rays shining in through the wide panelled windows of her rooms in Howard's Beverly Hills mansion. The walls were a rich terracotta, made only more vibrant with the hue of the summer sun. She sighed deeply, grinning with her eyes pressed pleasantly closed, feeling the warmth not only of the sunshine - crisp with an early morning sharpness in the air - but of the gentle heaviness of the sun kissed arm wrapped around her shoulders.

* * *

Peggy giggled, an honest-to-god, hearty giggle that made Daniel's eyes bulge whilst his lips quirked in amused fondness. "Did you just _giggle_?" He questioned and Peggy frowned, turning her eyes up at him as she attempted not to stumble on the top step, and failed, falling into his chest - she had intended to protest, to refute all claims of the alleged giggle, but the jostle, the jolt and the fall into Daniel's deceptively firm chest, brought that treacherous giggle to the surface once again.

She looked up into his eyes, so close they were; with her palms pressed to his shirt and her nails tracing patterns along the Hawaiian motif. She swallowed and blinked and raised her finger to her lips with a grin - so sweet and jubilant - and shushed him.

* * *

There was a contented sigh from beneath her, one that Peggy comfortably returned as she nuzzled her face into the firm chest she'd had her cheek rested on, kissing his warm skin just below his left nipple, grinning - lips still against his chest - as he shifted closer as if to unconsciously ask her for more.

"What time is it?" He questioned, voice thick from sleep.

"Too early to get up." She muttered, pressing her face into his chest more to ward off the coming day.

Daniel chuckled, jostling her gently. She could feel the vibrations of his laugh against her cheek and she grinned, finally opening her eyes, turning her head to see that he had already turned his head to gaze at her.

"It's so unlike you to not want to get up and at 'em." He winked and Peggy pouted - a charming, childish pout that he'd never thought he'd live to see on her face.

"Is it so terrible to admit, Chief Sousa, that I could - for this brief morning - be quite at ease." She chided with a fond little smirk. "Or that such a thing could be attributed to your company."

"Not at all," He winked. "I'm a catch."

"Or easy _to_ catch," Peggy grinned wickedly. "As the case may be."

Daniel looked at her in mock appal. "Agent _Margaret_ Carter," He gasped. "Did you just jest a crippled man for his disability."

Peggy fought back her smile, quite obviously. "If I did," She was failing miserably as her smile continued to fight against her nonchalance. "What will you do to punish me?"

She shrieked as he suddenly rolled them over, pressing her into the mattress as he kissed her furiously.

* * *

"Shush," Peggy chided, stumbling down the corridor, laughing as she went. They'd both had perhaps two too many whiskeys, laughing like giddy school-children as they awkwardly made their way through the Stark mansion. They dashed through moonbeams - Peggy having far less trouble than Daniel, who was both keeping his balance on a combination of whiskey and being in possession of only one leg, whilst simultaneously attempting to get his hands on Peggy's waist as she spun back into his arms. She pressed her finger to his lips, much the way she'd pressed it to her own as they'd disgracefully stumbled through the main door. "We have to keep very quiet, we don't want to wake up the house."

Just their luck, the house was full - with Howard in town and Timothy over from Europe, never mind Edwin and Ana Jarvis - the mansion was positively teeming with endless chances of being caught. Peggy wondered, briefly - and Daniel could see a thought pass her eyes in the moonlight at that very moment - if that was perhaps why she was doing it; night of nights, to welcome Daniel into her bedroom.

* * *

"I could stay like this forever," Peggy sighed, smiling up at Daniel as he rested on his elbows above her.

"We could try," He smirked. "But I don't think the world would forgive me if I took it's greatest hero for myself."

"You already have," Peggy bit her lip, looking up at Daniel with a look in her eye that wanted him to understand her meaning. At his blink - understanding, she knew - she continued. "I'm yours."

" _Peg,_ " Daniel's voice was barely a breath, falling from a heartfelt smile.

"Does this door lock?" Daniel questioned, fumbling with the handle as Peggy backed into the room, pulling her jacket from her shoulders with a wicked grin.

"I've honestly never tried," She shrugged and when she started tugging at the buttons of her blouse, Daniel abandoned any care for the lock. "We'll have to be a little daring."

"I know I'll regret it if Stark gets wind of this,"

Peggy laughed. "We'll never hear the end of it."

"I could care less right now."

She grinned. "Me too."

Daniel pressed his lips to hers, bruisingly kissing her much the way she had back in his office, those few weeks ago. It felt like a lifetime and yet no time at all, since the day they closed the Isodyne case. It had been weeks of cinema and milkshakes and kissing in his office chair; weeks of worrying about Jack then arguing with him to give Peggy up to the LA office. She was officially staying in LA and her friend Angie had called saying she'd booked a ticket out west. Jack was laid-up but on the mend and they'd celebrated, with gusto - and a few too many whiskeys.

And now he stood, in the lavish guest room of a Beverly Hills mansion with a painting of Howard Stark on the wall and Peggy Carter, standing before him in nothing but her stockings, suspenders and a dark lace bra and girdle - her divested slip hanging limply in one hand.

He thought he might faint.

* * *

Peggy flinched beneath him and Daniel froze. "Did you hear that?" She whispered, clinging to him.

"Footsteps?"

"Voices?"

There was indeed, voices in the hall. Peggy could hear Ana's cheerfully high-pitch mixing with Howard's arrogant swagger. The sound of Jarvis muttering along with them made Peggy's eyes widen, the louder the voices became.

She looked up in Daniel's eyes. He was still rested above her, his belly pressed to hers and his fingers twirling in the fabric of his own shirt that she'd pulled on during the night to ward off a chill. "Are they headed this way?"

"I think so…" He frowned, unsure.

The voices only grew, Ana's being the loudest as she seemingly called back to the men that were following behind her.

" _I insist I be allowed to ensure Miss Carter is decent before the two of you go barrelling in there, Mr Jarvis."_

"Bless that woman," Peggy smiled, shoving at Daniel's shoulders. "Quickly, hide,"

"Peggy,"

"Quickly Daniel!" She insisted. "Before they see you!"

He struggled up from the bed, dropping to the floor beside it and quickly ducking underneath. Peggy leapt after him, dashing across the room to grab his aluminum crutch and tossing it under there with him. Daniel lay on the floor beneath the bed, his head rested on a pair of ruby-red Mary-Janes becoming more and more amused, the more items of clothing she tossed in after him.

"Peg," He whispered, she didn't respond. "Peg!" He called a little louder and she dropped to her knees beside the bed, dipping down so that he could see her face.

"What is it?"

Her hair was gloriously tousled, and her gold chain was hanging down in the opening of her shirt, catching the light just enough to reflect in her eyes.

"My shirt,"

She looked down at herself, blinked and then blushed. "Oh,"

"Dead give-away."

"Indeed."

Quickly, she divested herself of the garment, leaving Daniel momentarily slack-jawed as she tossed it in his face then dashed across the room.

* * *

Peggy edged backwards onto the bed, lifting her leg as his palm ran along the outside of her thigh, the tips of his fingers touching gently at the edge of the clips holding her stockings up. Daniel licked his lips, doing his best not to go mad as he watched her, as he processed the knowledge that she was allowing him to touch her, like this.

Her head fell back, exposing her long neck to the moonlight streaming in the windows - her dark hair fell in tousled curls down her back and she let out a little sound that made him shiver, as he released the last clip and dipped his fingers beneath her stocking.

* * *

"Miss Carter," Ana grinned, making her way into the room. "Good Morning!" She beamed, looking Peggy over with a curious smile. The tiny red-head stopped in the middle of the room, her eyes scanning and her posture suspicious.

Peggy slowly sat up, having jumped back into the bed to maintain her rouse. She pulled her pink robe tighter, running her fingers through her hair in a nervous attempt to tame it.

"Good Morning, Mrs Jarvis," Peggy swallowed, watching Ana worriedly.

"It's a lovely day, Miss Carter," Ana grinned genuinely again, bustling about the room in her way. "Mr Stark and Mr Jarvis are insistent on getting your opinions on the days festivities but I insisted I be able to ensure you were decent before they, with the well-meant intentions - invaded your Saturday morning."

"That's very kind of you, Ana, but,"

Ana wasn't listening, she was making her way around the bed as she called out. "But I see that you are indeed, quite decent, _Mr Jarvis!_ "

Peggy's eyes widened when she realised with her heart practically beating out of her chest, that Daniel's prosthetic was sitting propped up on her settee. She lurched forward, along with her thumping heart, but froze when Ana - without missing a beat or batting an eye - reached down for the prosthetic and with great poise and politeness, placed it on the floor by the side of the bed and gently nudged it under with her foot.

Peggy stared at her, gob-smacked, as Jarvis and Howard came bursting into the room.

"Peg!" Howard beamed. "Time to get up, we've got a party to plan!"

"Apologies, Miss Carter, but he insisted." Jarvis smiled contritely and Peggy nodded in understanding.

"It's alright, Mr Jarvis."

Howard flounced around the room, arms raised and spirits high as he professed his excitement about planning a party to celebrate Peggy's move to the West Coast - she knew it was an excuse and nothing more, for Howard to throw a party and fill his pool with eligible ladies. However, she knew that Angie would enjoy the colour and the life of it and if she was honest with herself, it had been a very long time since she'd enjoyed one of Howard's parties; she found herself wanting to.

He rattled off a list of the invited and the food, and the music when suddenly he froze, much the way Ana had. Peggy's heart stopped and she met Ana's eyes. "Peg," Peggy swallowed.

"Yes, Howard?"

He grinned, turning to look at her. "You should invite that Chief of yours," He smirked. "It's about time you two went public."

"Howard!" Peggy screeched, flabbergasted as she gripped her robe against her chest.

"Mr Stark," Ana smiled sweetly stepping up to Howard. "I think it's time we left Miss Carter to change, don't you think, Darling?" She turned her head, directing the last of her question to her husband.

"Indeed," Jarvis smiled. "We should indeed allow Miss Carter some time to dress."

"Alright," Howard relented before pointing at Peggy over Ana's shoulder. "You got twenty minutes, then I want to go over the menu with you and Jarvis is going to pick up Miss Martinelli from the airport," He clapped his hands "Chop chop!" And he disappeared in a whirlwind, whistling out the door.

"I'll catch you up, Darling," Ana patted Jarvis' chest. "I'm going to help Miss Carter with her hair."

"Very well, dear." Jarvis bent down to kiss his wife before heading for the door. "Good Morning, Miss Carter."

"Good Morning, Mr Jarvis." Peggy smiled, watching him go and waiting for him to shut the door behind him before she released a long breath.

Ana turned on the spot, looking at Peggy with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed over her chest.

"You can come out now, Chief Sousa," Ana didn't look away from Peggy who was sinking further down into her pillows. She'd raised her hand to her face with one finger between her teeth as she blushed furiously. There was a bit of shuffling, some scuffing and a thud before Daniel was up on his good knee and pulling himself up to stand on his one leg with the bedpost for support.

"Good Morning, Mrs Jarvis." Daniel spoke quietly, his cheeks flushed and his pile of clothing acting as a barrier to his bare chest.

"Good Morning," She smiled at him, gently and without prejudice. She turned her attention back to Peggy. "And how exactly do you propose we spirit Chief Sousa off the property at this hour, with Mr Stark in his current state of excitement?"

Peggy blinked, her eyes bright and wide and uncharacteristically unhelpful.

Ana stared at them for a moment longer, letting her smile grow wider and wider before she rolled her eyes. "Very well, get dressed and I will think of something." She threw her arms up and Peggy and Daniel laughed.

Daniel dropped onto the bed and Peggy helped him gently with his prosthetic. Ana watched them as Peggy helped him with the straps and buckles around his thigh before dropping a kiss to his knee. Her heart warmed at the sight and her hand fell to her chest.

When he was dressed, Ana stepped forward. "Now, Miss Carter, you had best get yourself ready and I will see Chief Sousa out."

"Alright," Peggy smiled. "Thank you, Ana."

"It's my pleasure," She sighed, watching Daniel wrap his arm around Peggy's shoulders and kiss her temple before stepping away, toward the door.

"Oh, and Daniel," Peggy grinned as he turned around. "You're invited to a pool party, later today."

Daniel chuckled. "I look forward to it."

 **The End.**


End file.
